Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-7483847-20140506155012/@comment-9100691-20140524093059
Monialoveit napisał(a): 83.27.248.149 napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): 91.240.30.13 napisał(a): 91.240.30.13 napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): 83.7.204.69 napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): 83.7.204.69 napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): Monialoveit napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): 83.10.132.225 napisał(a): 84.38.97.248 napisał(a): 83.10.132.225 napisał(a): Secret Tanvi napisał(a): 83.10.132.225 napisał(a): OMG xD przeczytałam wszystko i szkoda mi ze to koniec waszych kochanych teori :'( powinniście robić odc xD byłoby bomba *_______________________* a zwłaszcza Kassi <3 ale skoro dałyśmy natowi pluszowego kota to ja chcę dać lysiowi : (\/) (=','=) (,,,) (,,,) () () .... widać że to królik xD ? Łoooo jaki słit xD Pomysły się nam wyczerpały na razie heh ^.^ spamujcie spamujcie moje geniuszki *-* macie genialne pomysły zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Kassie'go <3 hy hy :D a jeśli chodzi o wyżeranie popcornu ze stanika Su ........ nikt nie dorówna waszemu mózgowi * * chce więcej! dokładnie! jak wy nie bedziecie spamować to my bedziemy spamowac ze chcemy waszych spamów :D To się zaczyna robić niebezpieczne ! *idzie do pokoju wymyślać nowe pomysły * xD dziękuję! dziękuję! tak tak nie krępować się! dobra teraz serjo! XD (nie umiem być serjo...ale w kit z tym!!) Kassss, będzie niebezpiecznie, ekstremalnie i wyrąbiście!! czyli prosto ujmując: Kas, Su i prysznic! XD LOL reszty można się domyślić! XD Tsiaak a tam lyśiek wbija! XD Może się dołączyć.....XD LOL Olścniło mnie! mam więcej takich pomysłów: Kas, Su i prysznic (+żel truskawkowy XD) Nat, Su i kawałek stołu w bibliotece (+jakiś mini kostium ,,grzecznej,, uczennycy XDD) Lis, Su i krzaczek (ekologia! brawoo! XDDD) Ken, Su i podłoga (tylko bez królików prosze! XDDDD) Armin, Su i 2 komputery (mu wystarczy wirtualnie XDDDDD) Alex, Ken i sklepowa przebieralnia (mam nadzieje że nie za ciasna!? XDDDDDD) Skończ błagam cie xD No co ty w krzaku na fermie królików w jaikimś sianie lepiej :D tak w krzaku! i to w klubie ogrodników! siano to przeżytek! XD LOL nie błagaj ją o koniec *-* bo mówie będą spamy że chcemy ich przepięknych spamów :D + mogłabyś trochę bardziej rozwinać szczegółowo te twoje pomysly ;-) jaaaasne! XD LOL no to słucham rozwijaj o tej przebieralni i tak dalej :D wcześniej proponowałać fajne rzeczy xD to słucham *-* co o tej kąpieli i natem w bibliotece (chociaż nwm czy to Nat i SU czy przypadkiem nie zobaczymy go z naszą drogą dyrektorką xD nie nic! ) Hahaha! dobre!! dyrka i nat! hahaha!! ahh... oki rozwijam: o czym tu mówic: Alex: ,,Ken idziesz ze mną na zakupy?,, Ken: ,,na zakupy? to nie dla mnie!....i nie nazywaj mnie Ken!!!,, Alex: ,,no please! będzie fajnie!,, Ken:,,Nie!,, Alex: (nalegał tak długo aż Ken się zgodził! XD) W SKLEPIE Alex:,,ide na dział z bokserkami! idziesz ze mną?,, XD Ken: ,,co? zwarjowałeś!,, Alex: ,,może wybierzesz coś dla ,,Su,, ?,,(znalazł jego słaby punkt!)XD Ken: ,,C - Co? ale.....,, Alex:(przerwał mu) ,,no daj spokój wiem , że ją lubisz!!,, Ken;(czerwieni się),,.........................,, Alex: ,,No chodz!,, (nie dał mu wyboru, złapał go za ręke i pociągnoł za sobą)XD Alex wybrał bokser dla siebie i Kena, po czym pomknął z nim do przymierzalni! XD Ken: (poszedł do przymierzalni, a Alex za nim XD) Alex: (wtargnoł do przymierzalni Kena i zaczoł go podszczypywać! XD potem połorzył mu ręce na klacie!)XD Ken: (nieco zdezorientowany, nie wiedział co sie dzieje!, zaczoł go odpychać!) Alex:,, Nie opieraj się!,, Ken:,,,co ty....,,(Alex go pocałował!)XDDDDD Na szczęście Kena, do przymierzalni weszła ekspedientka i uratowała go! XDDDDDDDDDDD LOL LOL LOL LOL KONIEC!!! BRAWO! BRAWO!!! thumb hahahahahahahahhaahahahahhahahahah kocham Was za te pomysły sikammmmmmmmmm hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah dawaj więcej :D ( y ) *.* :* Zaczęłam pisać o Nacie i Su ale......skasowało mi się!(aaaaaa!! płacz*) no to w skrucie: Su idzie do biblioteki, spotyka Nata maja się razem uczyć! w bibliotece Su dostaje przypływu mądrości i zaczyna podejrzewać że jest obiektem sympatii Nata (śmieszna nie? ona!? obiektem sympati!? hahahaha!!!) No więc Su prowokuje Nata! ten nie wytrzymuje! i prowadzi Su w ciemniejszy kąt biblioteki tam jest stolik i cała akcja. Zaczynaja się całować! XDDDDDD Nat położył Su na stole, chciał odgarnąć jej włosy z policzka! i wtedy! odkrył! że ! Su! ma! WOKOBRODY!!!!!!!! Nat:,, AAAA!!!! gorsze od ojca! gorsze!!! (zwiał!) Endzik! XD LOOOOOL DZIEKI!!! thumb :') jakie to romantyczne!!!! plissss niech Chino zatrudni was do tworzenia odcinków! błagam *-* uwież też bym tego chciała! XD Zeby chłopak z którym dochodzisz do 2 bazy powiedział ci ze masz wokobrody gorsze od ojca xD?